Secrets of the Babcock: The Blazing Mind of CC Part 1
by REDSYMPHONYTIGER5
Summary: CC is someone, like everyone else. Well was. Now she is somebody who the future depends on. As she passes through many obstacles, she realizes, she'll be stronger than ever. Because she is CC Babcock. Like Niles said, she's a witch. But he didn't know, that he was right. Some Niles and CC of course. Some bad language and small violence.
1. Who Are You Chastity Claire?

**Secrets of the Babcock:**

**The Blazing Mind of CC Part 1**

**Chapter 1- Who Are You Chastity Claire?**

**Summery-**

**CC who is titled, 'One of New York's Most Powerful Women,' has finally found something to be proud of, until someone comes to her life and tells her she is more important than she thought, so important, that the future depends on her. But being the stubborn CC that she is, she refuses, but later finds herself in a situation she thought she could never guessed to be in. Her adventures begin. Who is she? Even she herself doesn't know. **

**This is set in season 1. **

CC Babcock. A name people are afraid of. As if it's like chanting bloody Mary in the bathroom mirror. If you say her name she will come for you. But there is something much worse than her name. Her herself. The woman who was named 'real life villain of the year,' five years in a row. One of the most powerful and richest women in new york, and maybe the world.

Proof? Magazines selling in every stand says so, evidence that she is in fact and obviously successful, not for just her career, but who she is, and what she is known for. The Bitch Of Broadway.

"CC, congratulations." Maxwell said, pulling down the magazine down slightly to look at her, giving her a fragile smile, like any proud friend would. Pulling the paper up again, he began reading aloud. "CC Babcock, who is known for her outstanding attitude in the backstage of almost every theater, which surprisingly works for the classy blonde, is also now known as New York's most powerful women. Although there are many actors who have worked for her before, complained about her during their job with her, the aftermath, they have claimed to be better in acting because of her discipline..."

Fran who has been sitting on her usual spot, also reading the magazine, continued where he left off.

"Although there have been failures of their production, Ms. CC Babcock, obviously does not give up, giving many women who knows of her success, an inspiration, and someone to look up to, because she is someone who gets right back up..."

"A legend, who has also made grown men cry. She is hated by many powerful men, who had lost their dignity because of her. But that said, we women are to stick together, and protect her, as she is one of the women to prove that we can be stronger than men..." Niles continued after standing near the corner of Maxwell's desk, across from Fran, glaring at CC when he finished reading.

CC, who had been sitting on the green couch, reading along to what they were reading, closed the magazine and found looking at her. She gave out a sexy devilish smile that he so loved, and she shook her head.

"This woman really hates men, huh Ms. Babcock," Fran said.

"Nanny Fine, she doesn't hate men. She just hates the fact that men think they're the bigger gender." CC rolled her eyes,

"Well, obviously. She's a friend of yours as well?"

"Yes, anything else you would like to ask?"

"CC, be gentle. Ms. Fine, don't you have work to do? Where are the children?" Maxwell interrupted.

"Huh, I should know that right?"

"Well you are the nanny and it's your job to know."

"Right, I should go then." Fran smiled innocently and skipped out of the room to find the children.

An hour later, Niles had already left to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, while CC and Maxwell were stuck in the office, finishing up some work that was left over, after their last play.

"Maxwell I'll be in the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"No, that's alright. Go ahead, Ms. Woman of the year," He smiled at her,

CC blushed lightly as she got up from the couch, and brushed her skirt with her hands from preventing anymore wrinkles, and fixing her blazer.

"Your such a tease Maxwell," she said playfully, and left the office.

Maxwell laughed and shook his head.

"Well, well, well. Babcock, how much did you pay her to write it? Or did you have her at gun point?"

"Jealous much Windex?"

"Ha! You wish,"

"You know are, I mean, here you are, stuck here cleaning toilets, and I've just been named woman of the year."

"Yet your old and alone?!"

"I think you just described yourself,"

Niles laughed,

"well it was fun talking to you, but unlike you, I have _important _work to do,"

"Hm, like throwing yourself on Mr. Sheffield?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying," She said, while walking towards the door,

"You are far from being a girl, or a woman for that matter,"

CC stopped herself, and turned her head slightly enough to see Niles standing behind the counter, and smirked.

"If you need evidence, then just ask."

Niles eyes grew large at what she had said, and lost his breath for a second, and felt chills on the sides of his face. Luckily CC left before she saw him blushed.

Finally, it was time for CC to go home. After a long day, all she wanted to do was take a long bath and good sleep. And thinking about the weekend by herself, made her feel even better.

"Happy it's Friday?" The taxi driver asked her, noticing her tired yet relieved.

"Yes," She simply said,

"Hard day?"

"Very," not very interested in the conversation.

The taxi driver took another look in his mirror to take a better look at her, and realized she looked familiar.

"Have I seen you before? You look fami—wait! Your that woman aren't you! New York's Most Powerful woman!"

"One of New York's most powerful women," She corrected.

"Wow! Your like a celebrity! That means you know Mr. Maxwell Sheffield! How is he? My sister said that without you, he wouldn't have made it out this year. She idolizes you."

CC faked a smile, and nodded.

"Can I have your autograph? My sister's birthday is right around the corner, this could be the best birthday present I could ever give her."

She gave out a small laugh only she heard, and nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"Oh shit, my friends will never believe this! Ha! I guess I got me a story to tell."

"I guess you do."

Happy that the ride was over, she 'happily' gave him her signature, and fast walked her way to her apartment.

The door man Jefferey smiled at her.

"Congratulations Ms. Babcock," winking at her, while opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Jefferey. She smiled sweetly.

After taking the elevator, and walking tiredly to her door, she was glad she was away from her new 'fans.' as she entered her apartment, she tossed her purse on the couch, and took off her heals, before sitting down on the couch to turn on the TV.

After a minute, she felt a slight shiver, feeling she wasn't alone, she muted the TV, and looked around the room carefully, and noticed there was a small noise in her room. As she was getting up slowly, while grabbing an empty vase just in case, and quietly walked to the bedroom door. But before she could get near the door, it opened, and out came a man.

"AH!" She screamed, throwing the vase at the man before her, although completely missing him.

"Ah! What the hell was that for? You nearly killed me with that! And what kind of throw was that!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!" She yelled.

"Shhhh, the whole city could here you! Calm down, I'm not here to murder you or kidnap you."

"What the fuck are you here then!" She said, less louder than before, though backed away. "Wait...your that taxi driver! Are you a stalker?"

"If I was, I'd be a bad one of that! Aren't stalkers s'possed to hide and never be seen?"

"You'd know."

"Wow, I'm not a stalker."

Taking another step back, she carefully took another vase, and raised it up as a warning.

"Explain! Now! I won't have men in here without explanation. If your not here to harm me, then why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. Not the way you think." He rolled his eyes. "Your one of the most important witches. Actually you _**are **_the most important witch."

CC looked at him like he was crazy, as if he just said the silliest words. Actually scratch that, he did say the most silliest words.

"What the hell did you just call me?! Obviously you read the magazine wrong."

"You know what I'm talking about. I read your history files. Your parents bound your powers as soon as they found out you were a witch, then you got them back when your turned 16...lost them on your 17th birthday...although it didn't say why?" CC looked away, not wanting to answer. Though he continued "You had two friends who had the same situation. No longer talk to them? Anyway, it also says that you are to be the most powerful witch ever born, to save both humans and witches." After the last words he said, she looked more confused and surprised.

"What? How can you look through my history files? Only clays can see through them. I didn't sign for a clay!"

"Uh, the signature you gave me?" He smiled innocently.

"Oh that's not fair! You cheated you bastard!"

"Sorry I had to, I know you wouldn't if I had asked you nicely, so I had to trick you." CC gave him a look. "What! Would you have signed it?"

"No,"

"well then there you! CC please, we need you. Your very important. Without you, our future is—,"

"Fucked?" she continued.

"Well...if that's how you want to say it, then yeah our future will be... fucked. You know we gotta work out you language."

CC rolled her eyes.

"so your trapped with me,"

"I want you in court!"

He laughed, "You can't do that to clays. Silly goose. Plus it's too late. And you have no choice. Sorry."

"Yeah well, your wasting your time, because I won't do anything you'll tell me. Plus I don't have my powers so...sorry I'm useless."

"Well, that's no problem. Because I'm giving them back."

"Wha—," Before she can say anything else, he quickly pulled out a blue clay and held it tight in his fist, which quickly turned to powder, and threw it at her. Seconds later, things began to change.

He smiled at her, as she ran to the mirror to look at what he had done to her. And when she did, she shrieked.

"What the hell did you do to me!"

"Well, your background is everything to witches. Your eyes became a much deeper blue because your over 18 and also obviously your eyes are blue because it runs in the family."

"MY HAIR!"

"Ah yes. The wiser the longer. Sorry about that."

"It's past my shoulders! How am I supposed to explain this! I'm not going to say this is a weave!"

"well you gotta say something, to explain all this." Holding his laugh. "Um, there's more bad news."

"What! Green skin?"

"No, actually, since your over 18 and your inexperienced, you'll be stuck wearing tradition dresses don't worry, it can be any dress you'd like to wear, but it has to be a dress. If you wear anything else, it'll be a lot worse next time, trust me, you don't want to find out. It's your own fault. You took your powers away. You did this to yourself."

"What! You got to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding. Sorry." He said guiltily.

"Why is my hair so wavy?"

"That's actually you natural hair, it just became more wavier."

"You suck!"

He laughed.

"Your different than any other witch I've ever met. Obviously, you speak your mind, and your not afraid of what people think when you stand up for what you think. You scare me."

"Yeah, well...even with my powers back, I'm sorry but I won't help you."

"And stubborn. But guess what, so am I. I can't and won't give up. But you'll see, you'll come around. Whether it takes a day, or one year. I'll get you where I want you,"

"That confident huh?"

"I'm a professional. I'm Clay level 9."

"Wow. And what's the limit? 100?" she simply said.

"10. For your information."

"So are you going to tell me your name?" CC lifted her brow,

"I told you already."

"Clay? Really?"

"All Clays are named Clay. We don't have the right to be named unless our trainees name us."

"Hm. So I can name you?"

"Yes, and since you said I'll be stuck with you forever, I guess my name will be with me forever."

CC gave an evil smile, and thought for a bit.

"don't even think about giving me a girl name, or a name like dick face."

"Damn. I was about to call you Whitney."

Clay frowned. "Any guy name please! Like a very manly name,"

"Whitney can be a manly name," she said. Giggling. Clay gave a straight face, and CC stopped herself. "alright fine. Well to me, green eyes...black hair? Equals the name Michael."

"Michael? Hmm...I like it!"

"Michael it is. But I still won't train. Sorry."

"It's fine, cuz I know you will."

"Whatever. Anyway, I hope you find a shelter somewhere because I'm going to sleep already, and you will have to find someone who's dumb enough to take you in."

"aw don't be so cruel to me."

CC rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm going to regret this. Fine you can stay here. But as soon as you wake up, you leave and find your own place. I don't want people thinking I'm hiring a male prostitute."

Michael smiled and winked at her, "If I was, do you think I'll make a lot of money?"

"With that mouth, I don't think you'll be worth over a dollar." And with that, she left to her bedroom, finally getting rid of him.

"why you so mean to me!" exaggerating his New York accent, he shouted before the door.

CC chuckled, closing her eyes, then finally fell asleep.

In the morning, she had thought that everything was a dream, until her head felt heavy, her hair dropping to her sides. She took another look at herself, and frowned.

"This is punishment, I look like Nanny Fine!" She mumbled to herself. When she looked around her apartment to make sure he was gone, went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, and sat down on the couch hoping her day will be as normal as it was before he came along.

The weekend came to an end, and surprisingly, Michael didn't bother to show up at, which was a relief.

Monday morning came, and as she lazily got up, and got ready, she noticed her wardrobe has been changed with many dresses, moaning, she let out a small cry cursing at herself for falling into an old trap, wishing she didn't sign the paper. By the time she finished up, she examined herself in the mirror, and looked horrified.

"I can't believe I look like this!" Not believing what she was seeing, she took a long coat, a pair of sunglasses, and tucked her hair in a cloche hat bell-shaped, and features a narrow brim, a rounded crown and soft material that has a creamy color that matches her skin delightfully, and perfectly matches her coat.

Finally ready, she leaves to work, hoping Niles won't try to figure out what's underneath. CC blushed at the thought.

When she arrived at the mansion, Niles greeted her at the door...well his usual greetings to her.

"Aren't you going to take off you coat, and hat? And sunglasses? I don't think that's your style." He made a face of sourness, and shook his head.

"If you see my eyes, you see me rolling my eyes at you. And no, I think I'll keep these on. Thank you very much."

"That's not a real thank you is it?"

"No." She said while walking away from him, walking towards the office.

Unfortunately, she found Fran in there.

"High-ah Ms. Babcock! Wow, publicity givin you a hard time?"

"What?"

"You look like a celebrity in hiding. If you were wearing black, I'd think you were-ah spy! Or a murderer. Or a—,"

"Ok we get it. And no, it's just... I don't feel like taking of my coat and hat."

"And the sunglasses?"

"Them too. What is it a crime to dress like this?"

"No,"

"Alright you two, I think we had enough talk about clothes. We need to get to work."

"And by we he mean you Nanny Fine, and that mean, get out and take care of the children like your hired to do."

Fran pouted, while jumping off the desk, squinting her eyes at CC, but as she was about to leave, the door opened with Niles coming in, who looked as if he was about to announce something. Which he did.

"There's a gentlemen here for Ms. Babcock."

Fran and CC both looked confused until Michael finally showed his face. Now CC's curiosity turned to disappointment.

"What babe you don't want me here." he laughed.

"Didn't I kick you out? Was my message not clear. And what did you call me?"

"What on earth are you wearing?! I may not be aware of the...fashion that's used today, but Ceec, come on, this isn't fair. Your cheating."

CC rolled her eyes, got up, and pointed to the doors that led to the balcony.

"Ok ok. I'll get out."

"I'm telling you to go out there to talk to you. I would never let you go out the window." She said "But I would love to push you out of it," mumbled. Which only Fran and Niles heard, since Michael was already heading out.

As soon as they both stepped out. The two yentas, couldn't help looking, if they couldn't hear their conversation, they could at least see them.

"You have to take off the hat. And glasses. Oh and the coat. Orders are orders missy." Crossing his hands, he pulled his eyebrows up and waited for her to take them off.

"Ha like I'd actually listen to you."

"If you don't, I'll tell them who you are."

"What! You wouldn't."

"I would," he whispered, after a few seconds of silence, Michael thought of an idea. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll be off that disguise, and sow your new true self. Promise?"

CC rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Whatever you say captain."

The next day, as agreed, CC was ready this time. Although she wore coverups from home to the mansion, she promised Michael she'd take them off when she gets there.

Luckily no one was in the living room. After a few minutes of fidgeting she finally got the courage to take her coat, hat and sunglasses off, and left them in the closet. Knowing the family would be in the dining room having breakfast, she fast walked towards the office.

An hour later, she finally got comfortable enough to continue her work. In a good mood, she decided to go out in the balcony, and work outside.

She touched her long new wavy hair, and took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Why me?" which questioned everything. Michael, her magic, being the chosen one. She closed her eyes, and remembered what her grandmother said on her death bed.

"_Nana?" _

"_Chastity my darling," she smiled at her 10 year old granddaughter. "Don't cry." With her shaking hand, she wiped out the tears from CC's rosy cheeks. "Don't cry," she said again, only then after, she spoke with her eyes. Telling her not to worry. _

"_Nana please be ok. I don't want you to go." _

"_Did your mother tell you I was leaving? No I won''t leave you. I'll always be with you. Just not here. Do you know what I mean?" _

_CC shook her head. _

_The older woman smiled and said, taking a few breaths before speaking, "I'll be in your heart." _

_CC cried louder, and hugged her grandma for one last time. _

"_You need to be strong, Chastity. Your very important. Not just to me, but to everyone. Promise me you'll become stronger than you are today," _

_CC looked confused, but nonetheless, she promised her grandmother. "Why am I important?" _

"_Your mother didn't want you facing the world alone. That's why she did it. But she can't stop you from being who you are in the inside. I love you..."_

_She cried. She cried when her grandmother stopped moving. Stopped breathing. _

"_Nana! Nana!...your my real mommy..." She whispered the last words into her grandmother's ear. Hoping BB wouldn't hear, who was just on the other side of the door. _

She opened her eyes, and realized what her grandmother said. And for the first time, she understood what she meant. But decided to put it aside, for now. As well as her tears that were begging to come down.

After a few minutes, she heard Maxwell, Niles and for some reason, Fran, coming towards the office, hearing Fran especially behind the door.

"Thank god I decided to dig up my boots. Just don't tell Gracie."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Fine." Maxwell said, with Niles laughing in the background.

CC shook her head, and decided to get back to work.

"Where's Ms. Babcock?" Fran asked. "I thought I heard the front door open,"

"I'm here. Maxwell, they called again. Roger Simmons and the rest of his team. They want to know why you didn't use their costumes for the play," She said, as she came in with papers in her arms, and sat down on her usual spot. Noticing the bug eyes they were giving her, she questioned them.

"What?"

"Ms. Babcock, what did you do to yourself? Are those extensions? Is that dress on sale? Are you wearing contacts?"

"Um...no on all your questions Nanny Fine. But thank you for asking." and went back to work. Well, tried, since she began to feel eyes were still on her. Unfortunately, she was right.

"So are you going to explain anything?" She asked.

"No, I don't have to Nanny Fine." turning to Maxwell, she noticed he to was starring at her, like she grew another head. "Can you all stop looking at me like that! I don't feel comfortable having 3 pairs of eyes on me!"

"CC you just look rather...lovely today." Maxwell said, smiling at her.

That's when she realized. For him to like her, she had to change. On the first day she met Nanny Fine she didn't see it, not even when he called her handsome. That he didn't see her beauty that was hiding from the potion her own mother had put her on. CC sadly smiled back, then went straight to the papers in front of her.

The rest did the same, as they knew she wasn't going to explain.

CCNCCNCCNCCNCCN

"Ms. Babcock, your...um boyfriend? And another gentleman are here."

"Eh, he is not my boyfriend. More like a dog who keeps following me. Wait another what?"

Michael and a man who looked a little shy, with brown short curly hair, with brown eyes, with a small scar near his right eye, came in behind him.

"I'm sorry I keep barging into your house Mr. Sheffield, but I need to speak with her for just a couple of minutes."

"Th-that's alright, CC has the right to have friends here," Maxwell gave another smile to her, which was beginning to give her the goosebumps.

"What? And who?" she mouthed to Michael, and he just smiled.

"This is Warren Sanders."

"And?" She said, looking behind them to see if Fran and Niles are near the door.

"They can't here, I put a shield around us, no one on the outside can here what we're saying. They can only see us."

"Great," She simply said, not using excitement on her voice.

"You probably don't remember me, mostly because I was covered in smoke."

CC gave a confusing look, and turned to Michael.

"What are you up to?"

"Just listen to him."

The man, waited patiently to start his story, and as Michael nodded for him to continue, he began.

"I was 18 years old. I remember because it was my birthday. I was angry at my parents, they didn't buy me a cake or nothing on that special day, so I went out and bought myself a cake with 16 candles. I tried to light the match, but somehow I ended up burning the kitchen curtains. Before I could stop it, I trip and fell down, but before that, I met the kitchen knife that was hanging out from the table, and it cut me near the right eye. As you can see." He smiled shyly.

"I passed out and next thing you know the house was on fire. I saw you hold me, somehow protecting me from the fire. Like you were wearing something that fire could never touch. I never figured it out why until years later. I married a witch." He laughed. "She told me what she was on my honeymoon. I think she got the idea from bewitched. Anyway, she told me she had a gift that comes from witch powers. Told me she was a nurturer. A Fire Nurturer. And that's what you are, aren't you?" He smiled to her.

"I remember. I was walking home from school, and somehow, I knew something was wrong. When I saw smoke, I didn't stop myself from going in. That was when my gift came to me." She said, almost to a whisper. Looking down, picturing what happened on that day.

"But you left after you took me out. Why?"

"I didn't want you asking me why didn't burn me. I'm sorry."

"That was the first time you used your powers, wasn't it. And you ran because it scared you. CC, when your gifts comes to you, it does when you need it the most. And you didn't know that. But you have to know now, that...if you hadn't been there with your powers, you wouldn't have been able to save him. Warren, tell her what you've been doing since then."

"Um, well, I'm a doctor. After the fire, I realized that life was to short, and if I really want to be somebody, even if it takes forever, I would do it anyway. And to follow my dreams. I save people everyday...and it's because of you. And I met the most wonderful woman, who I have children with. Two beautiful children who want to follow their father's footsteps."

"Oh my god." She was all she could say, and when finally, she let tears fall down.

"And everyday since that day, I've been wanting to see the angel who saved me. To tell her...to tell you thank you for saving my life." He said, and walked up to her, and hugged her, to which she gave back and both of them cried.

Michael nearly in tears himself, gave a small smile to CC when she finally let go of Warren. And she nodded.

"You were important even before you knew it. Even before you were born. That's something to keep in your heart. CC, I just wanted you to know, that without you, there wouldn't be people like Warren. You have to know that, I'm not here to give you torture, but I'm here to make you realize just who you are...or who you can be."

"You really suck Michael. I hate crying."

She said.

Michael chuckled, and shook his. "what am I to do with you?"

"I thought you were going to train me?"

Michael lifted his eyebrows, surprised at what she said. "You mean, you'll agree to be trained?"

CC took another look at Warren, who smiled, and turning to Michael, she nodded.

"I'm ready Michael."

**This was actually rushed. But I promise I'll write better. And I should start writing it earlier, since I finished this in 3 in the morning. Yikes. Know it's a bit cheesy, but I promise, it'll have a different tone later on in the chapters. And I promise, there will be Niles and CC scenes in this. Tell me if you want me to continue. Trust me, this is just in introduction, and after this, it will get better.**

**-REDST5 ;)**


	2. Let's Get Movin' Into Action

**Secrets of the Babcock:**

**The Blazing Mind Of CC**

**Chapter 2- Let's Get Movin' Into Action**

**Summery- **

**Let's get moving into action  
Let's get moving into action  
If your life's too slow, no satisfaction  
Find something out there, there's an attraction  
If you hesitate now, that's a subtraction  
So, let's get moving girl into action **

**We're gonna dig dig dig in deep hold our sacred ground  
When the music come playing then you jump up, jump down  
If you hook up the speakers, man, we'll bring the sound  
And the music will be heard from miles and miles around  
We got songs of redemption, songs of war  
We got songs like this that can pack the dance floor **

"We need to make sure you're ready for battle or war. You never know what will come to you."

"I thought I just needed to learn how to use my gift!"

"CC, of course I'll help you with your gift, but if I teach you more than I should, you'll be stronger and have more options in defeating your enemy."

"What do you plan on teaching me?"

Michael smiled. "I knew you would ask me that." Michael took out a piece of paper from his pants pocket, and unfolded it, then handed it to CC.

"CC Babcock, training method. Needs to be Physically and Mentally trained. Lessons: Class for magic and spells. Specialty: Nurturer, Fire." She read. "What do you mean I need to be mentally trained? And Classes for magic and spells?!"

"Yes. You don't exactly have the skills a witch should have at your age. So, I need to make sure you know the history of your kind, how magic is used, and how spells work."

"Yay," she said sarcastically.

"Everyday from now on, you'll be physically trained. Your body needs to be comfortable with fast movement, so there will be many things that will be on the physical list. Dance, sports, and many more. Also I need you to be really flexible."

"I've been doing yoga for ten years, I'm pretty flexible and fit thank you very much. And I've been trained to fight since I was two. Mother said I needed to learn how to protect myself. You never know people in the outside world, who want to kidnap a millionaire,"

"I need you stronger than that. What I'll be teaching you is something much different than what you've learned. I've made a schedule for you. You'll get up at 5 O'clock, every morning. Train for one hour, and the rest of your time, you can get ready for work. Now since you usually work all day, I have made a ghost worker..."

"which is a...?"

"A ghost worker, is made from magic, trainers use this so their clients have all the time in the world without worrying about work, because it is done with magic. But non-witches will think that your the one doing the work. Cool huh,"

"So Maxwell will think I'm doing work, when in reality magic is doing it for me?"

"Yup. But you have to show up for work, and luckily in this case it's easier for both of us, since your work is in a home."

"But where will you be, when I'm at work?" She challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be working for you, as an assistant."

"Uh, so that means I'm stuck with you 24/7,"

"That's exactly it."

"Damn."

"So we start in a couple of days. Right now, I suggest you stay here at home for now."

CC frowned.

"What do you mean, I have to stay here for a couple of days?"

"I mean, it's not time for you to go out. Trust me, you don't want to know. Plus it'll probably be three...maybe four days before you can go back to work."

"It's Monday! I just got back from the weekend. When I do come back, it'll be Monday, and I would miss one week of work!"

"well, call in sick! He'll understand."

"You do realize I'm a workaholic right? I can't just miss work for a week!"

"CC, you have to understand—,"

"Is it a life and death situation?"

"No not really,"

"Then tell me when something is, so I'll make sure I follow your instructions. But right now it isn't so I'm sorry, but I am going to work."

"Fine! Fine, you asked for. But when you come crying to me, I won't do thing to fix it."

CC smiled. Finally able to win at something.

"Tomorrow morning you'll start with the physical part of this. But Monday we'll start with the both,"

CC rolled her eyes.

"CC, this is very important. While your 'working,' you'll be training mentally and that is one of the most important ones. Next week we'll start doing that. Promise?"

"Fine, but don't be surprised when I whine the whole way." And with that she walked away.

Michael laughed to himself, and shook his head.

"This is gonna be good." He smiled devilishly.

Tuesday morning. Michael was like an alarm clock, a pan in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other, banging the pan with the spoon, running to her bedroom. As if that wasn't enough, screaming, 'wake up!' in the ear had about done the job.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed.

5:05 am Living room

"Thanks to you, we're five minutes late. I woke you up at 5:00 am for a reason. Now you have less time to get ready for work."

CC didn't listen, as she was to busy groaning, wishing she was back in bed.

"Idon'twannagoI'mtotired!" she mumbled.

"Well, then ok, I'll make sure I call Mr. She—,"

"No! Wait I wanna go. I want to go. This is just the sleepy CC talking."

"Well then ok, sleepy CC, wake up!" he screamed in her ear.

"Ah. No i'm not ready yet."

"Do you want me to get a bucket of water and pour it over your head!?"

"NO!" She jumped up from the couch, and stood right in front of him,

"Then let's go."

Michael snapped his fingers, and everything around her, changed, as she was now in a park. She looked down at herself, and realized her pajamas were gone, and instead, were a tennis skirt that was black, and a black sports bra.

"A tennis skirt?"

"Yeah, sorry, remember the—,"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. No pants or shorts during my punishment. Yeah it makes perfect sense." She said, "but...why a sports bra!"

"Well, what do you want?"

"long sleeves perhaps!"

Michael snapped his fingers again, and in seconds, she had long sleeves.

"my stomach is still showing."

"Oh no. I'm leaving it like this."

"Michael!"

"Alright, but just a little lower, at least near your bellybutton! Now I know your an inny!" he laughed.

"inny?"

"Yeah bellybuttons are innies and outies? You didn't...you suck. You really need to go out."

CC rolled her eyes. Then she looked around, and blinked several times.

"Why are we in a park?"

"Wow, I have some work to do, if you just noticed this."

"No! Idiot, I knew this wasn't my apartment! I'm not slow dumb-ass! I just want to know, why a park?"

"A park is somewhere to have a run. I thought that would be comfortable for you."

"It's so empty." And that's when she noticed her echoes.

Michael walked towards a table that was behind CC, when he got there, he called for CC to follow him. What she saw on the table, she couldn't have guessed.

"Weapons?"

"Yes. Although for today, you'll just run for the rest of the time. These here are your weapons. You'll need to learn how to use them. Five in all."

"But there's four."

"First, there's the knives. You can do a lot with knives. When someone is as close enough to choke you, you won't be able to protect yourself with anything else other than a knife, because it's small and good enough size. It'll be easy to pull out from your knife pocket that will be by your sides. One knife on each side of your hips. That's how you'll travel. The next weapon will be a hand gun, to be more precise, a Sig Sauer P238. I think it's the best hand gun that fits you." He smiled, and winked at her.

"Lucky me."

"You will learn how to use it, and every possible way that leads you to use it. It'll be hiding in your ankle."

"Two knives on each side, and a gun on my ankle?"

"Exactly. This gun, will be very light, don't worry about heaviness. And you can move as easily with the knives, as if they aren't there. They're bendable only to the owner. You. After the gun, it will be the sword. A samurai sword, is what fits you best. It'll travel with you. Can you guess where?"

CC exhaled. "Behind me."

"Yup. Traditional isn't it."

"Yeah very nice," she said plainly.

"You will be trained to use this sword. After you've learned how to use it, I'll be able to tell a sword maker, to make one especially for you. This will probably take the longest out of all of the weapons."

"the last one, will be a bow and arrow. You'll have to know this one as well. I'll explain when we get to that point.

"And the fifth? You said there was five. I only see four weapons."

"Yourself. You will be trained to use your muscles, every flexible body part of yours will be used to put down an enemy. And not just your muscles, but your brain. Different strategies. How many ways, will you think of to put down an enemy, is very important. Options are very good, and that's also what I have to train you to do. How to think of many plans in a very tight situation. So you will have to be quick with your body, and your mind."

"And this is all in the physical part?"

"Physical training. PT, for short."

After a few minutes of whining, from CC after she learned she was to run a mile every morning, and after Michael had thrown in a ferocious dog running after her, she finally ran the mile. And few more steps to keep herself from becoming dog chow. It was over. It was finally over. She showered, brushed her hair, dressing herself in a knee length, tight nude colored long sleeved dress, that showed her shoulders so kindly. Her heels were a peachy color with the heel colored black, completing the look.

She kept her makeup in delicate condition, experimenting, she used very little eyeliner on her waterline, which surprisingly made her eyes look bigger and brighter.

Finally taking one more look at herself in the mirror, she decided to change the way her hair look, switching her line to one side, adding volume on one side. Examining her work, she shrugged, and walked towards her closet to get a matching long coat. She finally went out, took a taxi, and opened the door to the Sheffield Mansion.

"Hello hello!" She said, as she made six heads turn to her, from the living room. She walked as if nothing was different. Walking towards the office, Maxwell following along, who walked and eye balled the whole trip.

"WOW! What happened to her? I like it." Brighton said.

"Brighton! Keep your eyes away from the blonde!" Fran screamed,

"Hey, hey, I know! Can't a man just check out a woman when he sees one?"

"Someone your age would be nice," Fran said, turning her head towards the door where CC an Maxwell just went through.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, then pulled his head towards his desk.

"You've been giving me that face since we've got here."

"Nothing...nothing. It's just...you look very lovely today CC. That's all."

CC blushed. She liked getting compliments.

"Thank you Maxwell," Niles came out from the balcony, concentrating on the outside.

"That's strange. There are birds out there. Isn't December? Shouldn't they be flying out by now?"

"Niles, what are you mumbling about?" Maxwell said, while still staring at CC, who was looking outside, crossing her legs, making herself more comfortable.

"There are...no there's a cat out there two. And ah...a squirrel?"

"Then close the door, and shut the curtains." Maxwell told him.

CC got up to look, before Niles could close them, and backed away. Fran chose that moment to go in the office, and found it strange that that many animals from the outside, were out in the balcony.

"What's goin' on?"

"I have no id—," Niles couldn't finish his sentence, when a bird, with a rose on its beak flew in and placed the rose on CC's head. As soon as one had done it, more had flew in and placed more on her head.

"What the hell!" Fran said, running behind Maxwell's desk. The four couldn't believe what was happening.

"NILES SHUT THE DOOR!" CC cried out. Although none of the birds were harming her, it was annoying, when all at once, they flew in at her. When the last bird dropped the rose on her, and flew away, CC had roses everywhere. Niles shut the door, and looked out at the window, and saw more animals, looking directly at CC.

"What you all of a sudden have long hair, and they think your sleeping beauty now? Is every animal your friend now?" Fran said.

CC just stood there, shocked at what happened. Then walked towards the door, and shut the curtains.

Her expression from surprised, to shock, turned to anger, when she realized Michael knew this was going to happen, and didn't tell her about it.

"Michael." She mumbled through her gritted teeth. She took her purse, and went to the living room. Taking her phone out, she dialed his number.

"MICHAEL! Ok Michael, first you wake me up at 5 in the morning with a bang! Then you make me run a mile! And now! You didn't tell me THIS was going to happen." She said through the phone. When there was no answer, the doorbell rang. She knew it was him. As she marched to open the door, her face grew an angry red color.

"Eek." Was all he said.

"Is that all you can say!" She said, holding her anger in. "Can you explain this to me!" Letting her hands follow the roses that covered her head.

"Well, now the roses match your face."

"MICHAEL."

"OK, ok fine. I'll tell you. It's called The Snow White Syndrome."

"the snow heh?"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"The Snow White Syndrome. When you accepted to be someone who can save the world, animals sensed it. You know how animals sense earthquakes?" CC nodded. "Well, they can sense a warrior too. That's why it's called the Snow White Syndrome. Animals will treat you with flowers and fruits, and many more things, because they know you'll be able to save their home in the future."

"And how long will it last?!"

"Four or five days."

Michael couldn't let go of this opportunity. The words of 'I told you so,' left his mouth about a hundred times. CC nearly smacked him. Annoyed.

"It's your weakness right now. Being stubborn. You won't back down on an argument. Or anything for that matter. I'll have to fix that."

"I'm broken, is that it?" She said, turning away from him. Michael was driving them both back to her apartment, unfortunately, they had caught traffic, and Michael knew this was the perfect time to ask her some personal questions.

"No. Your not."

"everyone around me...before I was working for Maxwell, they tried to be god. They said they could fix me. They failed obviously. Whatever your trying to do, work a miracle on me, do whatever the fuck you think will work on me. You'll just be like them."

CC was looking out the window, even though they're barely moving, it was a good excuse to look away from him.

"You don't need to be fixed. You need to be trained. I need to tell you this," he turned to CC, and told her to face him. She did, and with a straight face, he spoke. "Your strong in the inside. You have your reasons I'm sure. I can't delete anything of what you were taught when you were young. I learned that I can't make a whole new person once they've been taught by other people. I've lived for so long, I'm still learning knew things. I can't mess up on you."

He was speaking, but his words were almost all over the place. By now, he looked straight ahead, driving slow.

The rest of the car ride, it was quiet.

When they got to her apartment, Michael had explained that the real training will begin after Christmas, since it was only a few days away. After Christmas, she would begin.

Unfortunately, those few days were closer than she thought. And after Christmas, Morning came, and Michael smiled at her.

"Today, you won't be running the mile. Nor the one after this day. You'll be doing much more than just running."

CC knew. She felt like a high school teen again.

**Let's Get Movin' into Action- Skye Sweetnam Ft. Tim Armstrong. **

**5 am Park (CC's Apartment) **

Michael counted to 50 on each exercise. Push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, jump rope, and many other more exercises.

"When can I stop!" She said in one breath.

"Not until 6."

CC gave out a whine, and dropped herself on the grass.

The next day, CC was sore. After the workout, for the second time, she felt like she was walking in jello. Somehow it felt like some heavy stuff was all over her body, that made it so hard for her to walk. It was thick air to her. It became much worse, when, for an hour she sat on the green couch moving much less. Making her whole body much more sour than it already was.

_'Ugh!, rock climbing got to me this time.' _She thought.

The worst part, Fran couldn't stop talking, Niles kept making squeaky noises from the windows, and Maxwell would try his hardest to talk over Fran. It was one of those normal days.

Michael chose to come, right away looking at CC. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"CC, it's time for the thing."

Fran, Maxwell and Niles were confused. But CC obviously knew what he was talking about.

"No!" She whined. "I can't even move today!"

"CC, I'll drag you if I have to," Michael said.

"Mr. Sheffield and the rest won't think your working on something else. I told him your studying a new script."

CC looked confused. "Studying a new script? I wouldn't even buy that! For what?!"

"Well, I told him that it was my idea for you to do that. That you need to be able to know and read between the lines of a script to be able to feel what the next big play could be."

CC gave out a laugh, and shook her head.

"You sound so cheesy."

CC and Michael were in the dining room, with CC seating down on Maxwell's usual chair, with Michael by her side. Carrying old books through their conversation, he finally placed them in front of her, and when she looked up at him, he began explaining.

"Do you know what a clay is?" Michael said, while he took out a chair, to sit.

"Your a clay. All I know is, that a witch has to sign a contract to get a clay, aka a trainer. You."

Michael had five books, and he took the last one, and opened to a page where it explained what a clay is.

"It's like a dictionary. This book explains the history of clays, how it started. Everything." she had noticed his voice was much deeper, and had this sad tone in his voice that she had never heard. "Read out loud."

"What if—,"

"They won't hear you, I used some magic clay on this room. If someone would come in, they'd hear a different conversation."

CC nodded and began reading the page he had opened for her.

"Clays were invented in 1402 around the time humans were hunting down witches, which lead to burning them. Humans were the enemy for years. A witch named Thomas Douglas, who's wife was murdered by humans, framed as a devil worshiper, burned to death, had the idea of having a human form protect and train all witches. Protection was made, as magic clay that Thomas Douglas made, forming it human. Until 1555, the project was successful...God. They make it seem like your a thing."

"I am."

"No your not,"

Michael gave out a sad smile, "I am. I don't need to take a breath, I don't have anything inside me, I don't love anybody, and I will never love anyone. That doesn't exactly describe a human...or a thing that's living anyway. Keep reading."

CC turned to the next page, and kept reading.

"Witches have been saved after the creation of clays, aka trainers, who seemed to have successful backgrounds after they have been 'born,' witches all over the world have not complained until 1589, when a witch, Deborah Walker, noticed a certain power the clays have, and forever will have..." CC stopped to look at him, "Is it talking about the magic clay?"

"Keep reading."

"In 1600, a rule had been done, by magic alone. Any witch who was over 500 years old, were killed off with no explanation. Clays all over the world had been blamed for the accidental spell that took over half of the witches, bad and especially good witches. The power they had was immortality without consequences. Although the war between witches and humans were over, the unsolved case, of the many witches over 500 years of age were dead, now called 'Law of Limit Immortality,' Double LI. (B.O. .1-18), witches explained that clays had been jealous, not being able to be human, caused the law to be made because of their existence."

"bowl. Such a silly name for a book right." Michael laughed. "Stands for Book Of Witch Laws. The book that has all laws, some that were made by magic itself. That part is telling you where more information about the Law of Limit Immortality, the Pages start 1-18."

"So...the law was made because there was to much full space for witches and clays?"

"Magic took the older witches out because we had taken to much space. Because magic choose witches to be put down, and not clays..."

"It didn't seem fair for them."

"Exactly."

"But it wasn't the clays fault, it was magic that did it."

"But you see, things exist on their own because they're supposed to be there. Clays weren't."

CC kept reading, after a few minutes of silence.

"After all clays have been destroyed, the head of witches, in 1700, decided they needed clays, after bad witches have nearly taken over the world. And the knowing of a powerful seer (unknown) has stated there would be a day when evil will take over, and a first full witch since 1609. (B.O. .79-100) will be born, will be in need of a trainer, (clay)... wait full witch?"

"This is you."

"Aren't some witches full witches?"

"You'll know more about that when you read the book. But we need to finish this one first."

CC nodded, and continued. "After a huge debate, clays were reinvented, and born again. But the feud between clays and witches isn't at peace, witches kept down their hunger for revenge for the sake of the future."

"For the sake of you. Since no one actually knew who will be the full witch, everyone who wanted to be W.D.D's. Witch Defenders of Depravity. Were assigned to have clays. It had to be mandatory, also after a few of the W.D.D's kept failing before the decision of bringing back clays were made."

"So, I'm a W.D.D?"

"The contract I made you sign, was also signing you to W.D.D. So yes, you are. Witches who defend evil from coming out."

"Protecting magic from humans?"

"That too,"

"So humans can never know we exist?"

"No. They can, there is no law for that. All higher people who control humans are witches. It has to be that way. Balance. It's just, we can't have them frightened. We don't want them to have the wrong idea, that all witches are bad. It happened in Salem, when a head human of the town found out about a bad witch. It led him to believe that all witches are bad, thus killed many innocent humans and witches."

"The witch Trials."

"Exactly."

CC closed the book, tracing the 3D letters with her fingers, reading, History of Creations.

"This book is about the creations made by witches?"

"Yeah."

"What book is next?"

"The B.O.W.L is less important than the ones you need to know now. You'll have to study and remember them. But right now, I'll tell you the outlines. You are a full witch. There hasn't been any since 1609. All who were full witches have been wiped out because of the Law of Limit Immortality."

"So there is no Full witches?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"There is an explanation and story behind it, but you'll have to read that on your own. Magic decided to limit the powers of all witches. Bad and good. But one. You."

"Why?"

"Because, you are the one who has to balance evil and good. One day, as said from an unknown Seer, there will be a time where evil will overtake good."

"And why? If all witches have no full power."

"Witches aren't the only ones who can be bad. Just open your mind. Witches can be real, so can other magical creatures."

"You mean...it's not witches who have been discovered?"

Michael smiled. "Nope. It's not just witches. The second to last book you'll be assigned to read will be about spells, potions, magic, and magical creators."

"Cool." she said, while holding the book she had read. CC set out the five books, and Michael, set them in order of how she'll be reading them.

The first book was 'History of Creations,' the next one was 'Witch History,' after that one was 'Evil Vs. Good,' the fourth one was of course 'S.P. .' (Spells, Potions, Magic and Magical Creatures) the last was of B.O.W.L.

"What else do I need to know?"

"The second book will explain what a nurturer is, and other gifts given to all witches. Can you define a nurturer?"

"Not exactly, just that I'm one, and to be more specific, I control fire."

"A nurturer can manipulate and sometimes create Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Only two out billions of witches throughout history have gained the power of Ice."

"Only TWO!?"

"Yup. And many other witches who aren't nurturers are rather jealous, because they can manipulate and create two. Meaning, a nurturer can have Fire and wind, water and earth. But that only happens once a century. It can never be Fire and Water, can never be Earth and Ice, because they can easily defeat each other. It's just impossible. Do you know any other gifts?"

CC nodded. "I didn't know that there were other powers of nurturers, I just thought they just had the power to have fire. But I know there are Empaths and Illusionists."

"And how do you know that?"

CC looked down, ignoring the question.

"Empaths can feel other's feeling, strong empaths can make others feel. Illusionists are like magicians, actually there's a funny story behind them. Harry Houdini was in fact a witch, Illusionist. After him, many real witches used that as a cover up. They pretended to be normal human beings, being creative with magic,"

"So they're using their magic to create fake magic, to look real?"

"exactly. It's actually really an illusion." Michael laughed.

"So, what magicians can do, is was witch illusionists can do?"

"Yeah, one of the weak gifts, but I say every gift is powerful. Like I said, it only is powerful when you find a creative way to use it."

CC smiled. "So, you just need to be creative huh,"

"Yes, that's what I believe." Michael sighed, still thinking about the unanswered question. Then he decided to tell her the next important thing. "Bad witches. They don't exactly look like you."

"You mean, bad and good witches look different?"

Michael nodded.

"Bad witches have very black hair. They are unable to change that. They're also pale, and have red eyes."

"Wow, that is just too obvious."

"Evil is always obvious. It's just blind when you don't want to see it. That's why it's a good thing. You know that they're actually bad. The bad news, they can easily disguise themselves, also they are very good in hiding. That's until they want to do something evil,"

"duh. So disguise? Let me guess, fake tans, eye contacts and wigs."

Michael laughed, and nodded. "You'll be an A student in no time."

"So bad witches are...?"

"Usually the ones you will battle. That's why we have to hurry with your gifts." Michael took out a bag from his pocket, and took out a pink play, pressed it in his fist and dropped it on the five books, which in an instant, turned to one thick book about three inches thick. "It'll be easier. If you want to split them, just press the middle of the book. The books are thicker separately because all the information is squished together, when you open to a specific book, it'll over take the whole space so it's easier to read."

"Great. And how will I remember everything?"

"It just will. You just need to study. You need to know everything. You have two histories. George Washington, and leprechauns." They both laughed.

**So sorry I took long, I had writer's block. And I chose the wrong time to post the first chapter, a few days before finals. Ugh. But I got this. This is for jayjay. Thanks for the review! :) **

**-REDST5 ;) **


	3. Uprising

******Secrets of the Babcock:**

******The Blazing Mind Of CC**

******Chapter 3- Uprising**

******Summery-**

**Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on!)**

Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

She took a breath, and studied. Her eyes perfectly focused on one thing. Her hands holding tightly, making sure to make the next move in the right time and right place. Her fingers letting go of the string, letting the arrow fly straight into the air. Bulls-eye.

"You're really good. It only took you a couple of hours." Michael said behind her,

"The order of the weapons are wrong. The bow and arrows were last on the list. Are you on a hurry?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You're teaching me both. Knives and bow and arrow. Is there something your not telling me?"

Michael looked away, as she took another step closer to him, now facing him. A second later, he finally looked up at her, and sighed. "There's time...but not enough..."

"What are you saying? I mean, I'm a fast learner, and I'm already getting the hang of this."

"You don't exactly know what you'll be up against."

"What happened during the meeting?"

"just a little warning, but nothing you should worry about yet."

"Can you at least tell me?"

Michael sighed, and began clearing out his throat. "A woman...eh witch, from W.D.D is missing. Has been since...well, when we first met. Her clay can't find her and it's odd because every clay knows where their client is, even if they try to hide, clays have this connection with their clients, so don't think about ditching me one day." He lifted his eyebrow at her.

"So, they think someone has her?"

"Well there is no way she could have made a magic potion or force that would block her from that connection. Someone evil could do it. I guess your not in chapter 29 yet of your Witch history book?"

CC rolled her eyes, "You sound like my junior year history teacher." She shook her head, "How old is she?"

"Your age I think."

"Do you know her name?"

"No, they didn't tell me. They don't give much details to us." He sighed in frustration, looking straight in her eyes, as if looking for something.

"I thought clays have no feelings?" She said, looking away.

"I'm looking to see if you do." Michael gave out a sad smile, and walked away.

"What could be eating him?" She said to herself. She knew why. Michael knew she wasn't attached to the case as he was. Even if he couldn't feel, she was less interested in finding the woman than he was. Could be that cold? If she really was, that is what Michael was looking for through her eyes. To see if there really was ice in her nurturer fire eyes, as everyone who knew her had said...except for the nurturer fire part of course.

The next day, CC went to work, still thinking about the conversation she and Michael had. The words he said, 'I'm looking to see if you do,' has some how stung her. And the words repeated in her mind so much, that it led to questioning herself. Did she have any feelings? Could she be capable of having feelings at all?

Then somehow, she remembered Fran asking her if the movie Bambi made her cry, when they shot his mother. She saw that movie, and no it didn't make her cry. It was a cartoon for goodness sake, why would someone cry for a second dimension draw in deer? Or whatever kind of animal it was.

If she had saved someone from being by a creature or a bad witch, would she feel this feeling only a hero feels? Or would she only see it as a trophy, taking it out of her shelf to show off her strong witch power. But also, would she be capable of ever taking her chance of living to a small percent, risking her life all the time, for someone she doesn't know? There are many W.D.D's who do that, and they call it an everyday job. What can her day job do? Save people's entertainment levels?

"Witches who saved thousands of lives, risking their lives everyday." She mumbled,

"Hm? What was that CC?"

CC looked up at Maxwell, and forgot that he was in the room. She was startled by just a bit. "Nothing, I was just noting to myself." Maxwell nodded, and went back to his paperwork.

Would she be one of the great W. . Would she ever think of others than herself. This is something Michael can't teach her, this...she has to teach herself. But if she can't, she'll be one of the most selfish witches there ever was, and somehow end up with black hair and red eyes. CC took out a small mirror from her purse and took a great look in it, imagining herself as a bad witch.

"Don't break the mirror," Niles said, entering the room.

CC rolled her eyes, and ignored him. She crossed her legs, and positioned herself, getting comfortable for the battle of CC and Niles. It's something she oddly, and strangely thirsts for every work day.

Niles nearly lost his breath, while staring at her legs. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep himself from moaning at every single move she makes. He had hoped he would get used to her new look. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Trying to look at something else, he spot a book beside her, and gave out a questioned look.

CC realized his look of interest and took the book, opened the book.

"Would you like to know what this is about?"

Niles nodded, and CC closed the book, brought it to her chest, stood up, and whispered into his ear before she headed to the door.

"Your going to have to kill me to know." She said, then left. She smiled devilishly, knowing he'll now try to look into the book. She found it hilarious, when she realized that if he will get to the book, it'll be blank. It was magic, and it will forever always be to her eyes only. But he doesn't need to know that.

It was now five and the household was full of Sheffields, a butler, the nasal nanny, and the blonde...oh and Michael.

Both Michael and CC where out in the balcony, 'working' and Niles couldn't help but feel jealous. Ever since Michael came along, CC was always by his side. Yeah, he's her assistant, but it was just nonsense. What could they be talking about, since they talk day and night.

"Niles? Do you find it strange that Michael and Ms. Babcock have been very close, every since he came to this house? I mean, I gotta tell ya, he's handsome and sweet, and not at all what Ms. Babcock goes for. He doesn't exactly fit the uptight and rich kind of guy." Fran came in still looking outside, for any signs of the two having special relations. She shrugged, when nothing was happening.

Niles, realized what she had said, and hoped she wasn't at all thinking that those two are in a relationship. Because usually Fran was the expert in relationships. Though not her own...that's for sure.

Niles cleared his throat, and walked away. In his own thoughts.

CCNCCNCCNCCN

CC held the small knife in her hand, trying so hard to concentrate, angry for not succeeding.

"I can't do it. No matter how hard I try, I'm not able to throw it without the handle not hitting the target. How can I make sure it doesn't if I have to throw it side ways!"

"You know how your holding the knife before you throw?" CC nodded, "Well, Extend your hand, enough for the knife to point your way, then swing your wrist to throw."

As she did, it finally hit the target, although not a bulls eye, she was happy she had gotten to the first step.

"You see, there's a difference. Now, we need to train you with your nurturer powers. Fire. This is a warning, when you first use your power, it will be hard to power it down, you'll probably accidentally melt something if your not careful, once you've activated your gift. Do you think your ready?"

"Ha, I was born ready. What do I do?"

"Your first job is to light a candle."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Baby steps first my dear,"

"The world is in trouble, and I'm here, trying to light a candle."

Michael walked away, coming back with a small candle, placing it on a table that just appeared in front of CC.

"Try blowing fire out of your mouth, try using a very small amount so you won't burn down the table."

"Great, I wonder what Niles would say if he sees me doing this, this will confirm me as a dragon lady."

Michael smiled and backed away, as soon as she positioned herself to start the first mission. As she tried for the very first time, as he predicted, she had not only melted the whole candle, but the table was turned to ashes.

"Oh no," she said, and had a very innocent expression, and Michael laughed at her new look.

"Not as easy as it sounds huh? You need to concentrate, to be able to know just how much of fire you need and the heat needs to be at the right amount, so you can't just blow fire because it could be a very hot temperature. You'll have two days to accomplish this task, and the next one will be a little harder."

"So, how exactly do I do that? Can't I just use my eyes to make a flame?"

"That's a little harder. It was easier back then because you were younger. Your older and now a beginner, so everything is like new."

"Damn."

Michael left her to the mission, and when he did, CC didn't want to give up. After a few tries, she realized that this was almost an impossible mission, as she had burned almost everything to the ground. The poor park looked like piles and piles of ashes. Her fire was blue, and she had noted that. She tried as hard as she could to change the color to red orange fire, as she knew that that was lighter and less stronger than the blue fire, but somehow, it just couldn't come out.

As she tried one more time, she failed again, and finally gave up. Until tomorrow of course.

Michael was by her side this time, giving her tips and noted of her movements. By the fourth try, he decided to tell her what was wrong with her tries.

"Try not to be angry. You tend to gain more of it, whenever you go again. Be gentle, your overpowering without even trying. That's not good, you have to have control over it. And try to find a comfortable posture, that's important."

"And your telling me this now?"

"I have to let you try on your own first, so I can see what your doing wrong."

CC then turned to the table with a new candle, and stood up straight, took a deep breath, moving her chest forward, with her head following, she lightly and calmly blew out red fire, and lit the candle. This time not burning anything else around.

"Yay! Did you see that! I did it! And I did it by myself. All by myself!" she jumped up and down, then hugged Michael.

"Yeah good for you, now you need to learn something else, which will be a little harder. Get ready for work, and I'll tell you what it is."

CC nodded and with that, Michael snapped his fingers, and they were back in her apartment.

She was sitting in her little green couch, when Michael came back. He said nothing to her, as he was taking out something from his jacket pocket. It was a pack of gum, and CC couldn't understand what he was thinking, and why he would give her gum.

"No. I don't like gum, it's like chewing cavities all day long."

"Just do it. This is the next task."

CC laughed, which got Fran, Niles and Maxwell's attention.

"Are you serious, this is!"

"Yes. You'll see why this is a lot harder than the candle."

"Great, just great." She mumbled.

"Ooh gum!"

"Sorry Ms. Fine, but this gum is especially for CC."

CC whined, but took the pack of gum anyway. "If you need more, I'll be here."

"Yeah, whatever."

After an hour, as she was waiting for everyone in the room to be distracted, she finally decided to take a piece of gum, and after two chews, the gum somehow melted, then turned to something so weird it was like wax trying so hard to melt or turn to something hard at the same time. It had also given a taste that wasn't so pleasant.

She felt her stomach turn, making her feel like puking. She held her mouth with one hand, and ran outside the balcony, spitting out the piece of gum, that was now melted in some parts, and the rest were little black balls. Making sure she had spit every single taste from her mouth to the bushes. After the aftertaste was still there, she ran to the kitchen and took her bottle of Evian water, and chugged it whole.

"I told you,"

"Ah! Michael! What the hell is wrong with you! You scared the shit out of me."

Maxwell, Niles and Fran all ran to the kitchen to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Maxwell asked,

CC went to the freezer, and took out an ice cube, which she put in her mouth, and bit. "That was awful, I am never going to take that taste from my mouth!" Taking another Ice from the Freezer.

"What taste Ms. Babcock." Fran asked. "Did he give you one of those gums that are used for tricks?" She said smiling.

CC shook her head, while getting a can of coke from the refrigerator. As she opened it, she turned to Michael to explain the situation.

"She's not used to the taste of gum." As they all looked at her, while she was drinking the can without stopping.

"If you's understood the taste, you all wouldn't look at me like that."

"I gave you a pack of gum. I do hope your not thinking of never doing that again, because I won't be letting you do anything else until your used to it."

"Yeah yeah, I get you." As she was walking away.

After several tries, her taste buds had gone, and her mouth felt dry and felt nothing in her mouth as it was probably to sore.

"You know you don't have to listen to him, Ms. Babcock. Just throw them away, he won't notice." Fran said.

CC had the third pack of gum in her hand, and opened it, taking another one in her mouth, but this time, she used control over her power, and laid herself on the couch, and gently put the gum in. She chewed once slowly, then twice. After a few chews, the gum started melting. Although she failed, she failed slowly, and she knew she was beginning to learn how to control her power.

After that one, it became much easier. Three days later, she chewed like a champ. "I'm so proud of you," Michael said, both in the office, where Maxwell, Fran and Niles were confused.

"Your proud of her for chewing gum that probably tastes bad?" Fran asked,

"If you knew, you'd understand."

"Will we ever understand?" Fran asked,

"I don't think so. It's up to CC," Everyone turned to CC, to which she shook her head, no.

"so your never going to tell them who you are?"

"I don't think I'll tell anyone."

"And why not?"

Michael and CC were at her apartment, sitting one the couch, with the TV on mute. Both on their comfortable positions.

"I...It's complicated."

"what's so complicated about telling people who you really are. Just tell them your a witch and that's that. See, no harm done."

"I don't think I have that in my agenda."

"Then let me help you write it down,"

"No. I don't plan to tell anyone about this. If Nanny Fine finds out, then the whole world will know in less than 30 seconds. I don't think Broadway needs a witch."

"Nanny Fine may be loud but I bet she could keep a secret...ok maybe we should not tell her, but you still have Mr. Sheffield, the kids and Niles,"

"They won't care what I do or what I am. Why would I waist my time explaining them everything?"

"So, do have anybody in mind who you do want to know about you?" Michael awkwardly asked.

CC took the remote and changed the channel, leaving it on mute.

"I don't think mother will be too happy, I mean she's the one who took my powers away in the first place. They dislike witches, so it's pretty clear they don't want to know."

"So they both took their own powers away?"

"I don't exactly remember, but when I found out who I was, I demanded some answers, they didn't want to tell me anything, obviously, one of them is a witch."

Michael became even more confused, then he took out a piece of paper out of his pocket, and reread out loud.

"A FULL witch will be born of two witch parents! Something that hasn't been done since the 1600's. Both of your parents have to be witches Ceec,"

CC rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Neither of my parents want to admit it, but all I know is, they hate magic,"

It was quiet, for only a minute as Michael still had one more question, something that has been bugging him since the gum lesson.

"Are you a fast learner?"

"What?" Still changing channels.

"Your learning faster then the rest of my old trainees. It's not odd to you?"

"I don't really know what the speed in learning about my powers, so I can't compare like you can."

"Have you practiced more on the candle?"

"Yes, and I still have to get comfortable with the temperature of the fire, it's hard keeping it low the whole time. The fire grows hotter the longer I use it."

CC didn't look interested in flipping the channels and decided to turn the TV off.

Michael nodded. Michael then stood up from the couch, and took CC by the hand, leading her to the kitchen, placing her in front of the counter, he went to the pantry, and took out microwavable popcorn.

"Ha, your not thinking what I thinking your thinking are you?" CC said, crossing her arms.

"Come on it'll be cool." Michael smiled and danced his eyebrows up and down with his shoulders going up and down in a rhythm, trying to make CC laugh. She shook her head, laughing at his actions, and took the popcorn, placing it in her palm of her hand.

Without even trying, flames burst out of her hand and in less than seconds, the bag of popcorn was no more than ashes.

"I didn't even try!" CC said.

"You better get used to it, for now on, you won't be able to control your powers when you upgrade. When you succeeded the challenges, your nurturer gift is getting stronger, and you won't be able to control it. Also, like I said before, once you've used your gift, there will be no stopping it."

"And when will it stop?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. Although, it does get better over time. It'll be less and less symptoms of your beginner Fire Nurturer power. This only happens when you start at a late age."

"Damn...What exactly are the symptoms?"

"Well, there is this, where you begin to burn almost everything with a single touch, flame or no flame. You can accidentally melt stuff with your mind, and other things. You'll find out sooner. It's different for everyone."

"How come that didn't happen when I was 16?"

"You were young, you still were at the age of developing your skills. Now, your powers are pushing you to do better, that's why you have symptoms now."

"Gee that makes perfect sense," she muttered to herself

"Also, I just wanted to say that what I said before, you know the feelings thing, I know how much I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that,"

CC smiled, "I thought you didn't have feelings?"

"I don't. Well, except anger...but I know you have feelings, and I shouldn't take advantage of you for that."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm CC Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway, I can handle it."

"Well, your also CC Babcock the Witch of Broadway, to others now. Don't forget. So if you can handle new yorkers, you think you can handle evil?"

CC thought for awhile, and smiled once more, this time her eyes looking straight at his, she nodded, "The real question is, can evil handle me?"

**Sorry I took long with this one. I was debating whether to make this longer or have it two chapters, but I guess I'll have the second part as chapter 4. Thanks to my special reviewer I'll be posting more chaps. Even though I'm even getting bored at writing these first chapters. I'm already planning so far ahead, my mind doesn't want to write the beginning. So naturally, I'm just writing them fast enough to get to the good part. But keep up with me, cuz I promise, there will be twists and turns, and Niles and CC stuff too. P.S This is for scarlett**

**-RED ;)**


	4. Once Upon A Reunion

**Secrets of the Babcock:**

**The Blazing Mind of CC**

**Chapter 4- Once Upon A Reunion**

**Summery- **

**One step closer to the truth of her past, she realizes, to keep it a secret, she must lie to the ones she shares her secret with. Their secret. Especially since she has to face them, her two best friends who she hasn't talked to in years...with a little challenge that comes with being a powerful witch destined to be the Great Full Witch.**

"No and that's that!" She yelled out, her face beginning to redden with anger. She turned away from him, with her arms crossed, something that has become her signature move when in anger.

"Look it'll be good for you, after the whole witch training, I think it'll loosen you up."

CC rolled her eyes and shook her head. Finally, she turned to face him, and took the yellow envelope from his hand and read it.

She looked up at him, taking a deep breath, trying to control herself.

"I can tell your not a party person," He said, smirking.

"I don't think this is a good idea. The past is meant to be in the past, that's why it's behind you in the first place!"

"Does it have to do with that secret your keeping from me, with your two old friends from high school? Are you ever going to tell me?"

CC played with the fancy envelope that contained her invite to her High school reunion, trying so hard not think about her past. "I made a promise, I'm not going to break it after all these years of keeping it in my mind."

"To who?"

"It's not just my secret Michael, I can't just tell you."

Michael nodded, respecting her space.

"You do know it's in a couple of days right?"

"Yeah, and thanks to you, for finding it under my pile of mail, I won't miss it." She said sarcastically.

At the Sheffields, CC couldn't stop thinking about her two best friends. Although their friendship ended badly, there were those memories that she kept at heart. The good ones, and there were many good ones.

"_The Three amigas!" CC said, and the two joined in screaming raising a hand, as if they had a sword in their fists. _

_The three girls laughed, finally, dropped themselves on the grass, and giggled together. They had just got out from their day of school, and they decided to hang out in their secret park, where it was always empty and abandoned, hiding behind CC's mansion, just a mile away from it. Since, she lived a little farther away from her neighbors. _

_This was their time and place together, and even though it probably doesn't mean anything to anybody else, it meant a lot to the three girls, as it was like their wonderland, that, even just for a couple of hours, it made them feel invincible. _

"_We should celebrate I could easily get champagne from my fathers cabinet." _

"_Ceec, there is no way your drinking, not after what happened at Steven's party, Christy and I had to drag you from there to the car, and not to mention, sneaking you back to your house. That nanny of yours is something else, she could easily defeat Mark," The girls laughed, picturing Nanny Bobo against the schools star football player. _

"_Well, we should at least get something to celebrate." _

_Christy shook her head, "You's don't have to, it's not a big deal," _

"_Christy, you always put yourself down, today changed your life and you know it, today is _your_ day," CC said, her face almost looking concerned._

_Christy smiled_

"_Did you see Julie's face! She was all 'what the fudge just happened'." Emma said, mocking Julie's face, full of surprise shock. _

_Christy let out a giggle, and shook her head, "I still can't believe it, and I owe it to you both, without your knowledge of theater Ceec, I wouldn't even have made it here. And you Ems, you told me everyday, to audition until I did. And both of you helped me practice, and trusted in me that I could," Her voice began to crackle, as she was beginning to cry, "Thank you both," She said, then both Emma and CC hugged Christy. _

"_We both knew you had it in you. You could have done it without us," CC said, and Emma nodded, agreeing with her. _

"_I still can't stop thinking about Julie, it was so perfect, for weeks she had been bragging about her being the star in The Mamma Mia musical, and now, she has to explain to the whole school why she's in ensemble," _

"_I don't know what my favorite part was, when she learned she didn't get the part and got ensemble or the fact that Chrisy got her part!" CC laughed, and Emma and Christy both joined in. _

"_I'm just happy I get to share this with you two," Christy finally said, _

"_And we'll be with you all the way to Rome baby," CC said, _

"_Are you gonna tell your parents?" Emma asked, _

"_I don't think they want to know, they think theater is a waist of time," _

"_Ems, why do you think they think I'm a bad influence? I introduced her to acting, I was the influence,"_

"_Um...no, they think your the bad influence because of your rebel life," Emma and Christy laughed, _

"_Ha ha your so funny Ems," CC said sarcastically. _

"_I'm serious, I've never meet a person who would dare race a tiger!" Emma said, bringing out the memory._

"_That's because I didn't have a choice! Either becoming cat food, or run a marathon. Believe it or not, I wanted to live." _

"_Yeah well, you wanted to sneak in the zoo at night, so you have to blame yourself." Emma said, _

"_You wanted to see the elephants before they were to be transferred to another zoo," Christy said, backing CC up,_

_Emma lifted an eyebrow, and smiled, making a kissing sound in the air, "Kiss up!" _

"_It's kiss ass!" CC corrected her, and they all laughed. _

"_we laugh to much," Christy said, still laughing, and they laughed harder, nodding their heads in agreement. _

Their laughs echoed in CC's mind, oh the stage of teenage life.

CC smiled at the memory. After remembering, she questioned what had happened after. Christine Degrane and Emma Tutweiller, were her only true friends, and she has no idea what happened in their lives.

She felt ashamed. Even though it has been years since they spoke, she still considered them as her closest best friends she had ever had. Because they were her only best friends that didn't talk behind her back, and because of their past, she knew, they would challenge their lives for her, as she would them.

She snapped out her thoughts, when she heard bubbly noises. She looked down, and realized she was still holding her coffee, now being evaporated in seconds.

"Shit," She quickly placed her coffee mug down on the kitchen counter, thanked herself for being alone and not have to explain to anyone in the house why her coffee was boiling in her hands, as if it were burning. Whining over her loss of coffee, she let out a puff of breath, and forgot she told herself not to ever do that, fire quickly came out of her mouth like a dragon's would, and she slapped herself on the forehead.

'dragon, I wonder what Niles would say, if he knew I could do this like a Dragon,' millions of insults came into her head, all of which where said with Niles' british voice.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with myself!" She raised her hands up to the ceiling, raising her head, as if speaking to it.

"Well, you can do us all a favor and throw yourself in the loony bin for talking to yourself." Niles said, as he walked in.

CC jumped from fright, and then changed to anger and annoyance. "What the hell!Warn a person before you start showing your creepy old face!"

"Just what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be over there in the office wasting your time trying to make Mr. Sheffield to notice you? Isn't that why you changed your whole wardrobe?"

"Is that what you think? That I suddenly decided to change everything from head to toe for him? Ha! You better start looking for another guess butler boy, cuz you are dead wrong."

"Oh?" Curious to what she has to say, to explain herself.

"Let's just say, It had to do with Michael." She said, smiling. "And anyway, why do you care?"

"I don't," Trying to calm down, with what she said, about her and Michael, hoping she meant something less than what he was thinking.

CC shrugged, and walked around the counter to face Niles, "The why bring it up in the first place?"

"I'm just curious," hoping that would cover him.

"Whatever Niles," And walked away.

Niles sighed, relieved to be out of that conversation. He realized what she had said before, about Maxwell, not having to care what he thinks about her anymore. He also thought back to when she had first dressed like she does now, lots of short dresses, high heels, long hair, and somehow using the right eye make up to make those eyes pop. She never exactly showed any effort to use that for Maxwell's attention. She was usually in that book of hers, which he didn't understand since there was nothing in there to begin with.

A day before he finally had the chance to look in it, and there were nothing but blank pages. He thought she tricked him, but it didn't make sense afterwords, when she kept on pretending to read the pages, as if there were actual words in there. And she was a pretty darn good actress, while 'reading' the book, and using expressions as if there were good stuff in there.

He shrugged it off, and then realized she had left her coffee mug in the counter. He smiled devilishly, when he thought of dipping Brighton's old gym socks in there, as he was about to get them, when he accidentally touched the mug, and burned himself.

"Ouch. What the?!" He yelled out to himself. He decided to touch it again, this time little by little, but it was a stupid move when he burned himself once more. He knew that it was way to hot, and questioned himself, as to why it was burning. He had been serving coffee for years, and as many times as he burned himself with the hot mug, it was never this hot.

Believing it was because it was close to the stove, he realized that wasn't true, when he notice that the stove was not even on, and it was cold to prove that it hadn't been on in awhile. And even if it was a while, shouldn't the mug be a little bit more cooler?

He jumped a little, when CC ran back, nearly bumping into him, "I forgot my coffee," and before he could stop her from taking it into her hands, she already had done so.

Noticing his shocked face, she questioned him, "What?" She said, stopping herself from leaving the kitchen.

"No-nothing." Maybe he just imagined it. He stared into her hand, holding her mug, trying to figure out if she was holding the pain in, any struggle, but nothing. She was just there, standing in front of him, looking at him as if he was crazy, not realizing anything, then shrugged, and walked away.

'what's wrong with him?' she thought to herself, as she was making her way towards the office.

She didn't know why, but she had gotten more comfortable working outside, the wind made her feel more free, and the open air was better than the small office room, where it felt closed up and caged. No, she,like fire, wants to be wild and free.

When it snowed, it became a favorite of hers, the feeling of her warm fire in her skin protected her like a blanket, yet still feeling the icy feeling of snow just before it melted.

The balcony was also the only place she could smoke, so it was perfect.

Michael came out, shaking his head.

"Don't take advantage of your nurturer powers. Just because smoke can't kill you, doesn't mean you get to smoke a cigarette everyday."

CC rolled her eyes, putting the cigarette in her mouth once more and blew out the gray smoke out in his face, smiling.

"Why do we hate you, if you are all the ones who help us in the first place?" She said, flipping the book of History of Creations, taking another look at the words.

"They blame us, for their failures."

"Why don't they appreciate you? At least they can give you that," Her voice beginning to rise with anger.

Michael sadly smiled, "It's fine CC, it's been happening for years."

"No," she shook her, "No it's not fine, there has to be a very darn good reason to have such hate for clays, for hundreds of years!"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" He said, looking concerned.

"I was remembering the old times with Chrisy and Ems." Michael was confused, "My two best friends,"

"Oh, those are their names?"

"Yes, Christine Degrane and Emma Tutweiller. But we gave out shorter names to each other. Emma and I had always fought about whether it's Christy or Chrisy. So, we decided to have both. We never fought like friends usually do, but whenever we did, it was never serious. We just played like that." She smiled at the memory.

"I thought you didn't want to go back to the past?"

CC looked up at him, and shook her head, ignoring him. "Anyway, I also remembered when someone, during our missions of saving people, saved the three of us. I used to think he was an angel. I realize now, that he was much more than that. He was a clay."

"Wait, when you three found out who you's were, you tried saving people with magic? That's dangerous, illegal and would have killed the three of you!"

"Yeah, that's part of the secret. But if it weren't for that clay, we wouldn't have been here in this time celebrating new years eve for the new 94."

"And that's why your feeling the way your feeling now?"

"He didn't save us because he had to, he did it because he wanted to. Why are you saying you have no feelings, when you do the right thing without knowing the consequence? You save people even though you don't get the credit."

"I-I—,"

"Your lying to me. You do have feelings!"

Michael hesitated, "We...only have a few. Love is definitely not one of them. But we care, and we have anger. That's what we have for us. Please, no witch knows, just us clays, don't tell anyone. Who knows what they'll do. They can destroy us, then recreate new ones."

"I'll take it to my grave."

"January 5th. That's in a couple of days. With all of this in your head, I think it'll be a lot harder to have fun in your reunion."

"You know just as well as I do, that I could handle it."

"Your right."

"What happened to the missing W.D.D?"

"Not a trace."

"God, I hope it's nothing serious,"

"CC Babcock, are you caring for other people?"

"Shut up," She said, a few seconds later, she felt a strong pain in her head, causing her to drop the cigarette on the floor, to be able to hold her head with both hands.

"What's wrong?" He said, kneeling down in front of her, trying to hold her from falling on the floor, as she was beginning too fall front.

The feeling went away, but it left her nose bleeding. Michael took out a towel from his jacket pocket, and helped clean the blood.

"I was getting this pain. What does that mean?"

Michael sighed, "I guess you've been thinking to much. Maybe you should rest for a while."

"I guess I've been studying for hours, and thinking to hard about the past, I didn't even realize I had to think about myself as well."

Michael gasped, when something unbelievable happened, and CC didn't know what was wrong with, and was frightened at his reaction. "What!"

"Your hair!"

"It's cold out there and your letting Ms. Babcock work out in the cold?" Fran said,

"well, I-I did ask her to come inside, she didn't want to,"

"She's the ice queen, cold is her." Niles said, which earned a smack on his arm by Fran. "Ouch," Rubbing his arm.

Michael opened the doors, grabbing CC by the arm, both running towards the door, with CC's hair, covered with Michael's jacket. And if they had looked closer, they would have seen her hair dripping with coffee.

When they got to the bathroom, Michael locked the door, and took the jacket off her head.

"Why the hell did you spill coffee on me!"

"Your hair was burning! Someone could have seen fire on you!" Michael shouted, not loud, but in almost whisper. "What emotion were you experiencing right when it happened? Well judging by the color of the flames, it was green which means sick. You felt sick, and that caused your hair to flame up."

"What!?" While washing her hair on the sink, trying to get the smell of coffee off her hair.

"It happens when you upgrade. From now on, you have to hold in your anger, and any other emotions, like sadness, happy, and many others." Michael looked at her, "Especially anger," CC rolled her eyes at him.

"You know there was another door to use, instead of the one leading to the office, you could have used that door!"

"There's another door?"

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. If you hadn't noticed the door, then I'm toast in any battle with evil. Your my teacher!"

Michael laughed, and shook his head. "You'll be fine."

CCNCCNCCNCCN

She ran as fast as her legs would let her, and she nearly forgot what she was. She stopped running, turned around, and used her nurturer fire gift. She blew out fire, and burned the old wicked evil witch.

She dropped herself to the floor, trying to catch her breath. The portal opened, and she stepped into it, getting herself back to her room. It was Friday, the day before her reunion, and she was supposed to rest, but unfortunately, evil chose to attack. Michael would have been so proud of her, she knew it, but he wasn't there. Her first time in a battle, and he wasn't there. She knew he had to go though, it was about the missing W.D.D.

CC took a shower, then got herself ready for bed. Tomorrow would be either good or bad. She was nervous about entering her past by herself, and no escort. She realized it wasn't the time to think about that, when she knew she had to sleep for the big day. She closed her eyes, and slept.

It was morning, and she knew she had to get ready. Her dress, she and Michael chose, was a black dress with a round closed neck, sleeveless, with blue orange panels on the front and back. The length was just above her knees, when she put it on. She chose to wear a pair of sexy blue stilettos, and sheer tights under.

She kept her make-up neat, with delicate blue eyeshadow, eyeliner on her water line, blush, mascara, and red lipstick. She let her hair down, letting her natural waves take over, and like usual, parted her hair in one side. Her hair was long, and nearly past her elbows, so she decided to show it off at the reunion.

As she was about to open the door to leave, there was a knock. She opened the door, and found Niles behind the door.

He was shocked at what he saw. CC rolled her eyes, "Don't say a word. What are you doing here?"

"Michael asked me to escort you to your reunion, Babcock." He finally snapped out of it, he lifted an eyebrow.

"Is he trying to punish me?"

"Punish both of us."

"Oh, shut it."

"You started it."

"If we keep going on with this, we'll be late to my reunion," she pushed him gently away from the door, then closed it behind her.

"No coat?"

"Nope."

"It's going to get cold soon."

"I'll be fine. Now come on,"

In the Limo, to which Niles borrowed from Maxwell, the two were silent for a while. Until Niles opened his mouth.

"Where exactly is the reunion."

"S.S Tipton. On a ship."

Niles nodded, "Isn't it a little early for a reunion?"

"That's what I was thinking. But I realized it made sense, once I found out who's hosting it."

"Who exactly?"

"Julie Thompson. A woman I hated in high school."

"Aw, were you bullied during your nerdy years?" CC quickly turned her head towards him, laughed,

"Hell no! She was just my worst enemy in high school. It was battle of 'who's more popular?' It was over when I was crowned Prom queen." She said proudly.

"You? I can't believe it. America back then was crazier than I thought."

"Can you please not talk like that when we get there, I have a reputation to keep."

"so what am I to them? Boyfriend? Fiance? Husband?... Friend with benefits?" CC laughed,

"Well, unfortunately, I didn't think this through. We don't even have rings to 'prove' that we're married."

He then took out something form his pocket, the items in his palm until he had it in front of her. He opened, revealing an engagement ring, and two wedding bands.

CC's eyes were wide,

"Fortunately, Michael did."

"are they real?" Niles nodded.

"Michael said they were."

The engagement ring was a diamond split shank, a beautiful choice, that was of CC's taste. She smiled at the thought, that Michael knew exactly what her taste was.

"He had many choices, and he made me choose which ones were perfect. I thought these were the perfect ones."

"Y-you chose them?"

"You don't like them?" He asked,

"I love them. They're perfect." She still couldn't believe it. He knew her.

"Well, my love," he winked, to which she laughed. "Hand me your hand in marriage."

CC then had both her 'engagement' and her 'marriage' rings on and she smiled. If only she was married. Niles was about to put his on, when CC stopped him.

"What are you doing? The 'wife' was supposed to put the ring on." She took the ring, and placed it on his finger.

"What did you and Michael agree too, to make you take me to my reunion?"

"we didn't agree to anything,"

"Then why are you doing this for me?"

Niles shrugged, "I—,"

The limo stopped, and finally arriving to their destination.

"We're here," Niles said, not wanting to finish what he was about to say.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, while walking to the ship, getting on.

"Yes and no."

"Don't be...honey," Niles smiled. He took her hand in his, while getting closer to the party. They can hear 80's music through the walls.

"We got the beat," CC said.

"Isn't this cheating? Shouldn't they play 50's rock and roll," CC smacked him with her elbow on his arm, which he let out an oof sound.

"That better be your last one butler boy."

"Speaking of butler, is that what your going to tell them? That I'm a butler?"

"No, your a doctor. Try to look for a story before they ask you that question."

Niles shrugged, and kept on walking with her.

Before the doors to the party, there was a woman sitting on the desk, presenting herself as the check-in.

"And you are...wait CC? As CC Babcock?!"

CC nodded, "Oh MY GOD! You look exactly the same!"

"You, um too I guess," CC faked a smile, She knew who this woman was, unfortunately, "Nice to see you again..." She looked down at the woman's name tag, "Thelma," The woman scream, which startled both Niles and CC

"You do remember me," and hugged her, surprising CC once again. "And who is this? Your husband? Wow! You got married?!"

CC nodded, and showed Thelma her rings.

After a few minutes, CC finally got out of the conversation.

"If everyone acts the same way as, Velma, then we'll ditch this place," CC said, as she was getting inside the party, with Niles next to her.

"Wasn't it Thelma?"

"Who cares." She said, pulling his arm, walking fast towards their assigned table. Thelma told CC that, everyone will be seated with their old social people from their high school, and she wasn't surprised she saw Emma's and Christine's names on the cards. There were to extra seats next to their assigned seats as well, just in case they had brought their dates.

In total, there were six chairs, two of course were filled by Niles and CC.

"Emma Tutweiller and Christine Degrane?"

"My old best friends from high school."

"You had friends?"

CC gave a deadly stare, "I thought we were supposed to be a cute married couple?"

"Sorry,"

She looked around, and realized everyone had changed over the years. She spotted Mark the star football player, and realized he was balding. She laughed.

"What?" Niles asked,

"I used to have a small crush on him," She pointed at the guy.

A song came up, and Niles turned to CC,

"You want to dance? After all, this is a party." CC smiled

**Hungry Eyes- Eric Carmen **

"To this?" Yet taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor, and took her by the waist. Her arms resting on his shoulders, both swaying to the song.

He swirled her around, when the song went deeper, he twirled her around. She laughed, enjoying the dance. He laughed with her, as he had her back into his arms.

After a few fun songs, a slower one came up and both felt a little awkward, but took them a few seconds to adjust.

**Up Where We Belong- Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes**

"I love this song," She whispered into his ear, as she was resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So do I,"

She spotted Julie, and gasped.

"What?"

"Julie,"

"Is she watching?"

"not ye— now she is,"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Before she could answer, Niles kissed her gently, kissing her to the slow music.

At first it was just mouth touching mouth, but the kiss went deeper, both feeling it from the song, and from their wanting for the other.

When they parted, they had forgotten why they kissed in the first place,

**Almost Paradise- Loverboy **

Both moving side to side, staring at each other, listening to only each other and the music.

"Thank you, Niles,"

"for what?"

"For coming with me,"

"The nights not over yet," He winked, and held her closer.

When the DJ decided to change up the styles, Niles and CC decided to sit back to their seats.

When she saw Christine and Emma sitting on their assigned seats, they both got up, and walked towards CC.

"CC!" They both screamed. To Niles surprise, CC screamed out, "Ems, Chrisy!" and the three hugged.

They decided to sit, then introduced each other. Emma had her date, who was Julian Hart, on her right, Christine was between Emma and CC, with Niles next to CC.

"So you two are dating?" Christy asked,

"Well, we just started," Emma said,

"A month," Julian said,

"And you two?" Emma asked CC and Niles,

They both looked at each other, and both answered simultaneously, "We're married,"

They started talking about what they've been up to, and what they ended up being.

"You actually did it?" CC asked,

Emma nodded, "Yeah, actually I teach Seniors and Juniors, here, on the ship."

"What did you tell your mother when you decided to do it?" Christy asked,

"Well, I told her that I'm going to be whatever I want to be. After some years, she's gotten used to me being a teacher. Now she's pushing me to get married."

"mothers," CC said.

CCNCCNCCNCCN

"Yeah, his name is Jason, he's almost 12,"

"Wow, at least one of us had the guts to get a child." Emma said.

"Yeah, how did you put up with it?" CC asked,

"Still uncomfortable with kids huh Ceec," Christy said, laughing, along with Emma.

"I would ask who's the lucky guy, but judging by your last name, I already know," "CC said

"Yeah well, we married a month after graduation."

"Aw that's cute! High school sweethearts. Where is he? Didn't want to come? It's his reunion too,"

"No, we're not together anymore."

"what?" both Emma and CC said,

"Yeah, he cheated on me that same year,"

"Ugh that jerk!" Emma said,

"With who?"

Christy hesitated, then answered, "Julie,"

"What?!" They said again,

"After, before or during your pregnancy?" CC asked,

"During,"

"Oh, that—that witch!" Emma said, which made CC move uncomfortably when she realized her secret.

Julie chose to walk towards the table, using that fake smile, with Vince Degrane, Christine's ex-husband, by her side.

"Hello ladies," She said, with Vince almost behind her looking nervous, when he realized the stare CC was giving him, as if she was going to murder him.

Neither one of the women on the table said anything.

CC's hair felt warm, and she could feel it. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She felt Niles hand on holding hers, he knew that she was trying to hold on to her anger. He squeezed her hand, and she opened her eyes, looking at him.

Her anger disappeared, and her hair, nearly turning into flames, calmed down.

'Thanks Niles,' she thought.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"well, the party could have looked nicer. Decorations suck. I see you did it the yourself," CC said,

Julie ignored her, looking directly at Christy.

"Hello once again Christy. How's your son Jackson?"

"Jason," She corrected her,

"Oh right. Did you tell your dearest friends I'm his other mommy?"

"Wait? So your the tramp?"

"watch your mouth CC Babcock, or you'll regret it." Julie said, while looking down at her rings. "I see your married, Ceec."

"Don't call me that," She said, gritting her teeth,

"why not? We're all friends here...Aren't we?"

"Lunch will be served in a minute, Julie. Don't waist your time with them, they were worthless then, and worthless now. We have more important things to take care of." A woman who interrupted them said, looking disgustedly at the table full of people before her.

"Angela. Still following Julie I see," CC said,

Angela rolled her eyes, and walked away. CC smirked. "And where is the other puppy of yours?" CC asked Julie,

Julie took Vince's arm, and dragged him and herself away from them, following Angela, where they were all headed to a door leading to where the kitchen was.

"You haven't changed a bit, CC." Emma said, laughing as soon as Julie left.

CC smiled, she knew that was half true, but shook the thought away.

Niles and CC walked out of the party, on the side of the ship, looking out on the sea.

"Who was the lost puppy?" Niles asked, CC laughed. She turned to him,

"Veronica Justice. In High school, it would be the three of us, against, Julie, Angela Ru, and Veronica Justice. Our high school was very different. Everyone knew everybody. It was a small school. To be popular, you can't just know everyone, because everyone already did know everyone. There had to be competition. Who's liked more, who can do this better."

Niles raised his eyebrows, in disbelief.

"That's why Ems, Chrisy and I were so close. We went through high school together, and it was pretty much like hell...except...it had some moments. Like when we defeated Julie and the A.V. Twins. That's what we called them." She smiled at the memory. "They called us 'The Neapolitan Ice Kreams', Cream spelled with a k." She shook her head.

Niles chuckled, getting the joke. As CC is Vanilla for her blonde hair, Christy being a brunette, is chocolate, and Emma the strawberry, as she was the red head.

"or for short, The NIKs (nicks)"

The wind hit them, making CC's hair flow. With the sky lighting down, Niles had a hard time catching his breath. She looked amazing in the dieing light, and he tried not to stare.

It became cold, and he just remembered her being coat-less.

"Your not a bit cold?" He asked, when she didn't shiver.

CC closed her eyes and shook her head. "I love this feeling." Spreading her arms as the wind hit her once more.

"And that's why your my Ice queen." CC laughed, opened her eyes, and pushed Niles playfully.

"So I'm _your_ Ice Queen?"

"Uh...you know what I mean,"

"What do you mean, Butler boy?" She raised an eyebrow. She was now in front of him, taking tiny steps, making them inches away from each other. "Are we ever recreating that kiss on the dance floor Niles?" Her laugh became this low, sexy voice he loved so very much, and goosebumps, began to grow on his arms and back of his neck.

"N—," But he couldn't finish. She kissed him. And it became the same kiss they shared in the dance floor, but this time, the music was the sound of the waves.

When they parted, he took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He smiled. "My little witch," He whispered.

CC backed away. She crossed her arms and looked away. She was ashamed. She didn't know why, but she felt it. She felt heat her left shoulder, and looked down. She realized, flames were beginning to form. Luckily, it was started on the opposite of Niles. He couldn't see unless she turned to him.

"I have to go," She said, and ran away. Having Niles yell "wait,"

"Was it what I said?" He whispered to himself. He was confused. She kissed him, so he knew it had to be what he said.

CC found the nearest bathroom, and ran inside. Hoping there was no one else in there. She looked at herself in the mirror, and all of a sudden, her hair was in flames. This time, her flames were turquoise.

'how can I completely forget who I really am? If he ever finds out...if anyone ever finds out, I'll...'

She placed her hands on the sink in front of her, and used them to support herself, while her legs were growing week. "I don't even want to think about 'what it,'"

She cried. And cried harder, when her flames turned to blue.

Facing her friends, facing Niles. People who knows her almost as much as she knows herself, don't know the real her. The ones who've been there almost all her life. She's known Niles for ten years now, meeting him at 19 years of age. She's known Emma and Christy since first grade, when they all realized they had one thing in common. Their birthdays.

And she couldn't tell either of them. Because why? What would Niles think of her, when he figures out who she is? Would he look at her the same way he did just 5 minutes ago? Would he treat her the way other witches treat clays?

And if Emma and Christy found out? They promised years ago, that they would all leave magic behind, all because of what happened the day after graduation. Would they ever forgive her for being what she has to be?

Her flames, now purple, of being so worried, then red with anger. Realizing this will never stop, it will never hide, even if she really wants to.

How could she feel so invincible one day, and then vulnerable the next. Confident in who she is in one week, and then unsure of herself, later on.

And there was this pain again. Her head felt heavy. What she felt in her head was something so painful, like a needle in the middle of her brain. Or something poking through. She pressed her teeth together, as she was trying not to scream. She let herself fall to the floor, then realized her nose was bleeding.

She passed out. Her green flames, dying down to her natural blonde hair.

**Hello Hello! I don't own any of the songs. If you watch Disney channel, (I grew up with Zack and Cody, of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, so I stuck around for the spin off) you'll noticed the S.S Tipton mentioned, and the main setting of this chapter. Also, I'm borrowing Zack and Cody's teacher, Emma Tutweiller Aka Ms. Tutweiller. In this story, there's gonna be many guest appearances by many characters from shows. Not many but some. **

**-R3D;)**


End file.
